When the son becomes the father?
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: After a jutsu accident Naruto is nearly killed by Sasuke and in order to save Naruto Kurama gives Naruto all his chakra. Making Naruto the new Kyuubi no kitsune in order to keep his kit alive. Naruto the now new Kyuubi no kitsune and now a spirit fox Kurama are blasted into the past where many believe him to be Minato's father. base off other fanfic's
1. Chapter 1

Tree trunks reach in an attempt for their green leaves and branches to touch the blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. Lush grass keeps to the ground allowing deer to feed upon it. Laying on the ground next to a gray boulder is a sex god of a man. No more than twenty-two. His clothing were torn badly there was hardly any left on his body. His body had seen better days there was countless numbers of wounds scattered across his body. His once short Sun-kissed blonde hair, has grown that it could reach his lower back. Three whisker like scars run along each of his cheeks and if his eyes had been open one could drown in the vast blue ocean that his eyes were and be intrigued by the slit pupils of a cat. The most prominent feature, however, is the fox ears, and his long nine fox tails. Laying onto of his chest was a small two tailed fox.

The man laid there unaware of his surroundings in a seemingly endless black. Then suddenly he is pulled from it with a groan. His oceanic eyes open and quickly close due to the overwhelming brightness of the sun. After giving it a couple of moments his eyes adjust to the sudden change in brightness and open once more revealing his slit blue eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?" "Kurama?" the man asked as he looked around worried about his longtime friend.

"I'm here kit" The man looked down and was shocked to see his longtime friend lying on his chest as a small two tailed fox.

"Kurama? What happened?" the man asked "don't you remember Kit you were fighting that blasted Uchiha."

FLASH BACK!~~

Glowing red and blue pipes line the slate stone walls of an area akin to that of a sewer. However if one would look up they would not be able to see the ceiling only an endless black, void of anything. Separating two sides of the sewer lines iron bars that would seem to be held shut by a piece of paper with a swirl in the center with intricate symbols surrounding it.

On one side, the barely standing blonde, on the other a beast many fear. A giant fox with rabbit-like ears, and nine flowing tails. The demon is covered in almost red, red-orange fun. Slitted red eyes that used to be filled with anger and malice, now filled with worry for his jailor. The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed fox demon that lies within one Naruto Uzumaki.

Yes, the beast that is told to of slaughtered thousands and crush mountains with a simple flick of one of its many tails, lays in worry over its once jailor, now like a son.

"Kit...", it calls, deep voice booming out in the sewer.

"Kurama..." The teen rasps out in pain.

A hole in his chest sits where a sword had stabbed him in the middle of his fight against Sasuke Uchiha. The fight had been long and tiring. The two were more or less every matched against one another. The Uchiha not listening at all to the blondes pleading to come home to Konoha. The Uchiha and the Uzumaki ultimately ended up fighting to the death, both landing fatal wounds on the other, albeit Naruto aimed a bit too high with his rasengan. This led to the Uchiha's head and neck becoming unrecognizable and blood to spurt out uncontroably. However the raven had charged up his chidori and charged at Naruto, and hit the blonde in the chest puncturing one of said blonde's lungs.

The fox rises to his paws and looks down at Naruto. "Kit I refuse to let you die.

~End of flashback~

"In the end I gave you all my chakra making you the new Kyuubi no kitsune to save your life kit. That's why you have fox ears and nine tails too." kurama said as he looked down at his kit. Naruto smiled and petted kurama's head and whispered thank you kurama for saving my life."

"Your welcome kit now please rest I'll go see if I could find some help. And don't worry about anyone seeing your ears and tails. They will disappear soon." Kurama said as Naruto only nodded his head and closed his eyes. As kurama ran off to find some help. With one thought on his mind 'don't worry kit I'll bring back some help soon!"

Kurama's P.O.V.

I had managed to find a hidden village and with my luck it was konoha the village hidden in the leaf Naruto's home. I managed to gather quite the crowd as I ran through the village. Running past ninjas, anbu and those stupid civilians. I could feel my little legs are going to give out soon but I can't stop my kit needs me.

I kept running until I made it towards the hokage office slamming the door open the hokage jumped from his seat. The hokage was shocked to see me along with his Anbu guards. P-Please… Help…m-my…..Master…was…attacked...By…a group…of...s.. rank…..Missing-nin... The moment I said S rank ninja's the hokage's eyes widen as he said Anbu! A group of Anbu appeared as he himself removed his hokage robe and he was in his battle armor.

I sighed in relief, as I led them back where my kit was at. Hang in there kit. Papa will be there soon.

Once we made it back where my kit was at. I heard a few Anbu and the hokage gasped in shock in what they saw. I ran up to Naruto as my legs finally gave out on me as I licked his cheek. "Naruto I've brought help soo please wake up." I said as my eyelids started to become heavier as I try to fight to stay awake.

~time skip~

Naruto P.O.V.

The first thing I notice when I woke again. I was in the hospital. Those damn white walls were a dead giveaway, the impersonal atmosphere where everything just looked so generic, so convenient. (What other possible reason did they cover normal chairs with plastic for?) Pain was the first thing I felt and it was momentarily all I could really focus on. I'd never felt this horrible in my life. Every cell felt as if it was burning in white hot flames and the worst part was I had no idea how it had happened.

What was the last thing I was doing? I remember waking up in woods with Kurama on my chest after that I black out. I sighed as I could hear the bleeps of the machines that were desperately trying to save my life. Probably a waste since Kurama told me that my chakra is already healing my injuries soon enough, a few minutes rather than the week it took these things. Yet here I was. In a hospital bed. I looked around and smiled to see Kurama curled up in a small ball on the right side of me. I was praying for death since it sounded more merciful than the agony I felt. Only that one thought running through my head. A foreign idea that I hadn't really taken the opportunity to consider before.

Not even when I was facing the most dire of circumstances.

'I, Uzumaki Naruto am dying.'

I was certain of this fact and I wasn't sure how. It merely was.

The last thing I heard were medics rushing in as the machines gave a final bleep and a familiar voice in my head screamed.

"Don't you dare die Kit! You hear me!? I'm trying as hard as I can to save you but I need you to sleep! SLEEP! You being awake makes it harder for me because I worry about the pain that new chakra of yours is doing in healing you." I heard kurama say in my mind as only nodded my head as the darkness that welcome me, embraced me as the pain faded from my conscious mind.

-Three days later-

"Kit. Wake up…please…kit I …I need you to wake up. "The voice of kurama said with the barest hint of despair, almost as if he didn't expect this "kit" to breathe much less open its eyes.

It was the tone that really got to me. I always did want to get rid of that tone, no matter who it came from. It was a tone that was only used when you knew your loved one was dying and knew that there was nothing to be done. I hated it.

The problem was I always believed there was something that could be done as long as I lived. There was no such thing as giving up, only trying harder because obviously if I failed I wasn't trying hard enough.

Using my pure stubbornness and all my strength I forced the heavy fog away from my mind and forced my body to react. To move. To live. God damn it.

"KIT!"Kurama yelled joyously. "You're awake! Thank Kami! It's been days!" Kurama yelled as he jumped around the bed and began to lick my face.

I chuckled lightly as kurama licked my face as I blinked for a bit as the white of the walls assaulted my pupils. That was too harsh for my eyes after days of being in darkness and I planned to lay a complaint against hospitals in general for that disservice. I'd definitely suggest some darker colours. Hospitals rooms really sucked. I sighed and petted kurama on his head as I was fumbling around clumsily, began to pull the needles and wires from the various places they'd been stuck into in my body. How annoying. Why were they putting them there in the first place? Didn't they know that Kurama would take care of it anyway or should say my new abilities?

"Aghh…damn that hurts…" my voice was hoarse as I tried to move only to have loud alarms go off making me and kurama jump a little, and also causing our ears to ring painfully. First my eyes and now my ears. Were they trying to kill me? If they were they should have just left me then. "What the f-" I began but I was cut off by Kurama

"Kit I know you're confused. I know you want answers and you'll get them but we don't have time. We are about to be confronted with what should be nothing more than the ghosts or your past." kurama said as I looked at him confused. As I could hear footsteps speeding towards the door and cocked my head in interest. Footsteps from ninja? They wanted me to know they were coming.

"Listen, don't over react. It's not a genjutsu. I don't know how we made it but we travelled back in time. We ended up in woods. By the feel of the chakra around here it's possibly war time but I can't tell which one. You've been in a coma for two weeks, having woken up briefly four days ago. We're in the Konoha. Now this is the most important part: ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW THEM!"

Kurama rushed to say this as time was not exactly on our side. My mind was shocked into complete silence as the information tried to make sense into my mind. Time travel? Before I could question the small fox the door bust open. We really hadn't had a lot of time had they?

3rd P.O.V.

Medic Nin rushed in and stood shocked as they saw him staring back at them looking slightly puzzled... While petting his little pet fox. He was…perfectly healed with not even a scar. But the man had had bigger wounds then most of their staff's arm length just hours ago, two weeks having done little to diminish the danger to his life!

Their eyes moved in wide eyed shock to see that the man had pulled out all the wires that had been keeping him alive since he'd been brought in as though they were nothing but a nuisance to him. Just who was this stranger?

Naruto was glad for the long pause as the medics gave him a once over searching for wounds that were long gone thanks to his new abilities as the new Kyuubi no kitsune. Naruto was just rubbing Kurama's ears making him purr like a cat to kill some time. Judging by the shocked and slightly awed faces it meant that these people don't know who he was or more importantly who he looked like. Just how far back was he?

It could mean that his father hadn't earned a name yet or his father wasn't born yet. He prayed it was the latter. If this was the 3rd Shinobi war then he was going to have his mind completely destroyed for looking like the Yellow Flash. Something he did not look forward to. Could they even destroy his mind now that he's a bijū? He didn't feel like finding out. "What do you think you're doing?! Lie back down now! You're lucky to even be alive!" Screamed one of the medics as they snapped out of the trance they all seemed to have fallen in and moved to force Naruto back down. Only to be in receiving end of kurama's growling for interrupting his Kit from petting him. "Kurama"! Naruto said while looking down at the small fox. "It's fine." Naruto said as he looked down at the small fox. While ignoring the medic-nin since his gaze was locked on a man behind the groups of medics. A man that looked younger than what Naruto had ever seen him. A man that he had seen as a grandfather, growing to love him as one of his very first precious people.

A man that was also supposed to be dead. In the eyes of Naruto and many others back in his timeline.

The Third Hokage stared back at him with an old mix of kindness and suspense as he neared Naruto's bed flocked by ANBU guard. The Hokage stood in front of him now and with a wave of a hand the medics moved back. Kurama growled protectively not wanting anyone to get near his kit. he wasn't going to lose his kit to anyone not even to that damn Uchiha and Kurama was never going to let that happen again.

Naruto only just noticed that the medic-nin had placed many of the wires back where they were supposed to be. And wondering how the hell they manage to do that when Kurama was growling at them. Grimacing Naruto pulled them out once more. He supposed when it came to ninja, they just didn't like taking chances and moved pretty darn quickly. Not even Kurama noticed them do that. The others of the room watched as Naruto's skin healed where the needles had been in seconds. 'Interesting' Thought the Hokage before clearing his throat. It was interesting in many ways, and not all of them pleasant.

"Hello. I am the Third Hokage, Sarutobi"

The man stared at him for a moment and Sarutobi didn't prompt him. He might look fine but Sarutobi was told that due to the man's coma he may have a hard time talking for a few moments after he woke so Sarutobi waited. "Y-Yo" Naruto finally answered over the lump in his throat. Not from lack of use but from emotion. Kurama noticed his kit's inner turmoil in what's going on as he licked his kit's cheek. Making Naruto smile and pet his head. "Would you care to tell me why a stranger, in war time no less, was found within my borders and very near death?" Sarutobi asked and a friendly smile was given. "Like my partner had said when you found me in the woods. I was ambushed by a group of s rank missing-nins Naruto said while he kept petting kurama's head. I had to fight back but I was out numbered and I wasn't fully healed after my last battle against a man who I thought was my best friend. I killed 3 of those missing-nins but in the process I got injured end. I managed to escape and after that it's a blur." Sarutobi stayed quiet and after some time nodded his head. "I understand that you got attacked but why would s rank missing-nin be after you? and the fact that you tried to fight back…does that mean you are a ninja?"

"Yes I am a Ninja, but I don't know the reason in why they are after me." Naruto answered while still petting kurama.

"Where did you learn to fight?" Sarutobi asked. "Self-taught mostly no one in my old village wanted to teach me. Just because I was a bother to them or a nuisance. But that all changed when I meet some ninja's who were willing to teach me a few things...after I proved to them that I was worth it of course."

Again Sarutobi said nothing but after a moment he asked "Where were you born?"

"I'm unsure. If i could remember. I was born in a small house close to a small village, But I was abandoned the night I was born. I never knew my parents. I believed they're been dead for a very long time." Naruto answered once more, twisting the events of his birth to suit his current position in this time line. The room was tense and all the ANBU stood ready to fight if Naruto tried anything. But all he was doing was petting a now sleeping two tail fox on his lap.

However that all changed when Sarutobi smiled for real, eyes lighting up with a warmth of a beloved village leader rather than the cold assessment of a judge of someone about to be executed. "You're not lying. So our next step I suppose is to say, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Leaves…" He waited for Naruto to introduce himself. "Don't use your mother's last name. Remember the Uzumaki's may still live and a quick check could blow your cover so use your father's "Kurama said through their mind link they both share.

Naruto mentally nodded his head and said. "Forgive me I haven't introduced myself I am Namikaze Naruto" He said with a small bow of his head. "Namikaze….are you aware that there is law of safety, in which we may take some DNA to search for a relative here in the village?" the Hokage asked.

Naruto nodded though both he and Kurama had a gut feeling that they're not going to like what the Hokage was going to say next. "You said you travelled, have you been to the Leaf village before? And if you have when was the last time you've been here?" Sarutobi asked as he snapped his fingers to Owl.

Owl moved forward quickly, handing him a folder before moving back into formation. Naruto thought about it. Now that he was up he could remember bits and pieces of his fight with Sasuke and the hole in his chest sits where a sword had been stabbed him in the middle of his fight. And him killing Sasuke in the process. Which led kurama to give Naruto all his chakra making Naruto the new Kyuubi no kitsune to save his life. But somehow both of them ended up in the past. That's when he blacked out. "Six years. I haven't been here since I was sixteen." Naruto answered. Naruto left the village to fight that traitor at sixteen. Now being twenty-two he hadn't stepped foot in the village ever since.

Sarutobi nodded before looking Naruto straight in the eye. "Are you a virgin?" he asked not an ounce of embarrassment in his tone or on his features. He didn't think the boy was, considering his age and his looks but he couldn't help but ask. Naruto and kurama, on the other hand almost fell off the bed from that question while looking at the Hokage with a sweat droped. "W-why do you-? Oh never mind, I don't want to know. And No I'm not a virgin." Naruto said hurriedly, his face burning a bright red and he knew it. As he can feel Kurama trying his best not to laugh.

Nodding like he was expecting that answer. Sarutobi handed Naruto the folder. Before letting go he met his gaze again "Then I'd like to let you know that you are a father. His name is Namikaze Minato and he's six years old. His mother died in child birth, thus making him you're responsibility. The moment that the Hokage said "you're a father." Both Naruto's and Kurama's eyes widen the size to the size of saucers. "Would you like to stay in the village or would you prefer to take him traveling with you?" the Hokage elaborated, his tone becoming orderly and a tad too business-like for Naruto's and Kurama's liking consider the man was talking about a six year old child.

Both Naruto and Kurama stared at him with wide eyes. Before Naruto ripped open the folder only to find the DNA test staring right back saying, in much better detail and in more complicated terms, what the Hokage just said. Naruto's eyes skimmed over the details and saw that while the term father and son was never used, there were things like 99.9% match for close relation. They hadn't tested for what kind of relation, merely if there was one and in that case they had assumed that Minato was his son and not the other way around. If they had tested for any other kind of relation, they'd have had a bigger problem. Still, according to them and probably the records as well now, he was a father.

He was Minato's father. A father . . . A FRICKEN FATHER! To them he was the man who'd left a pregnant woman in their village, and in so doing, abandoned his unborn son. This was Konoha! The village that believed strongly in the Will of Fire. Oh man! He fucked up. Big time.


	2. Chapter 2

The ANBU and Medics watched as the young man started to show signs of panic. They watched in amusement as the man began talking to himself flipping through papers. While his little fox seem to be in shock too.

"Father...Father!? Oh god! Minato…six years… oh man…I'm a father! No that can't be true! Oh man Kurama I messed up! I messed up bad! What kind of father leaves his kid behind!? It's like going to the park with your kid and coming home with someone else's!" Naruto blabbered to his longtime friend as he tried to figure out what to do. Finally after reading the test results a dozen times he glanced up to the laughing Medics and the amused ANBU and Hokage. Kurama was growled at them while trying his best not to kill everyone but Naruto in the room.

"So what will it be, village or travel? The adoption papers are already filled as you can see, they're in the folder and all you have to do is go to the orphanage to pick up your son when you show them those" Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked at him in a daze "What was his mother's name?"

The others raised a brow but one of the ANBU answered "Shizuka Hisugaya. She wanted the kid to have the father's last name though…"

Naruto nodded he and Kurama knew because they both had read up on his father. His grandfather had died a week after meeting his grandmother and their one night stand so he didn't have to worry about him coming back. But then, shouldn't they all know this? Shouldn't this all be on record? Or had they made an honest mistake? Mistake or not, it looked like he and kurama had found a way to stay in the village without his motives being questioned. It wasn't like they really could travel.

"Okay… it's a lot to take in but….I want to be there for him…for...my son...and he probably has friends here and I don't think he'll be too happy if take him from his home...so I choose to stay and raise Minato in the Leaf village. That is, if you let me of course." He answered with clear uncertainty. Sarutobi nodded with a satisfied smile and said warmly, meant to reassure him "Yes you are welcome and I can see you're going to be a great father by the way you had thought of son's happiness instead of yours."

Naruto blushed at that then his face went pale as he looked at Kurama. "Kurama …I'm a father." He said letting that sink in. as Naruto Uzumaki the new Kyuubi no kitsune fainted. Kit! Kurama yelled as he looked at his kit who just fainted.

One of the Medics cracked up "Yes a real man faints. True story I've seen it happen when the Father sees the baby for the first time! Ha ha ha!"

The others just grinned. But the grinned slowly disappeared when they felt the killer intent coming off the small two tailed fox. And one thing to came to their minds "oh shit..."

The hokage just smiled and said before leaving the room. "When he wakes tell him to come to my tower for his new home and for him to pick up his son."

The Medics nodded while sweating a little under the small fox's killer intent and went to work on the mumbling man who kept saying "Father…I'm a father" in his sleep.

The village just got a lot more interesting.

Kurama's P.O.V.

I let go of the breath I've been holding since the Hokage first showed up. I couldn't believe the humans thought my kit to be his father's own father. What the fuck?

Looking back at my kit he fainted when he realized that he just agreed to be someone's father. Now he probably knew that he couldn't get out of this no matter what Naruto told others. Sighing I jumped on my kit's chest as I had to make sure Naruto understood what had happen to them before the Hokage question them again. And the Hokage and man he didn't gain the nickname "God of Shinobi" for nothing. He was trying to make my Kit feel welcome. Thus his guard would be down so when a Yamanaka came through Naruto's mind it would ten times easier to read his memories. I used what little chakra I have left. To place a small privacy barrier so no one can see what I'm going to do.

Sighing I sat down as my tail touched Naruto's forehead as I began working on the defenses of my Kit's mind. While I was doing this Naruto fox's ears and nine tail appeared. I'm sooo going to give that Yamanaka a headache when she or he tried to pry into my home and my kits head! The defenses were simple but so obvious it look like it was just part of the mind. First I would change the memories by simply removing any sign with the Leaf village on it. And made it seem that my kit grew up in a village as the fool and prankster of an unnamed village. I'll also change some Minor Details of the memories of the people that he works with.

Next came the hardest part though I was changing my Kit's first time with the image of his grandmother. I almost throw up just by think that.

It was really good to watch the first and I had say my kit is a sex god in bed. But made it gross now is that was fixed but having to edit also putting his grandmother in the place of lovely and sexy shizuka, it was the worst thing I had ever had to live through. And I've lived through many many years. I finished my work only me to curled up into a ball.

"Kurama! What the hell is going on?" I heard my kit yelling as he came running out of the dark halls of his mindscape.

Naruto P.O.V.

I came in running through the halls of my mindscape. One to see Kurama. The first Kyuubi no kitsune. I didn't get an answer from the former nine tails fox, destroyer of mountains, heartless killer and of course king of demons – was curled up in a ball mumbling to himself.

"That image will haunt my nightmares for the rest of my life…..." Kurama kept saying over and over again completely ignoring me when I call out his name deciding it be best to let kurama cope with the new trauma.

Even if I was ignore for twenty minutes. "umm… Kurama…. Kurama….! KURAMA!" I yelled finally losing my patience. Seriously what was wrong with the former demon anyway? It's not like he had to raise his own father.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S HEAVEN DO YOU WANT KIT!? I'M TRYING TO FIND MY HAPPY PLACE! SHOW SOME UNDERSTANDMENT!" Yelled back Kurama as he was crying.

"Look I know you have some issues right now but as you can see I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" I yelled as my nine tails swing in annoyance.

I was wondering why kurama looked like he just saw the grim reaper telling him he lost his immortally.

Kurama took some deep breaths before shoving those images into the back of my mind before I could opened my mouth. "All right kit. Listen when I used all my chakra in healing you and somehow making you the new Kyuubi no kitsune? But somehow we ended up in the past? Kurama said as he pause to let the news sink in. "Now I don't know if we can even go back to our own timeline."

I tried to understand it help with the way Kurama put it. This must have been a pain to dumb down for me. "Kit you're not dumb. Don't ever think that okay? Now listen we are trapped with no way back to the future and since they believe you to be Minato's father go with it. I mean we know everything since you read those history books and I can bring them up and we can fix the future. Besides I thinks it's about time for you to move on and be happy." Kurama said after reading my mind. I thought about it and Kurama is right no one really likes me back in our timeline, beside a few people but the rest wanted me dead. It would be better off if I stayed here.

"Okay. I get it. Don't get my hopes up on going home. Take the role of my grandfather. That's it isn't it?" Naruto looked at kurama. "Kurama….I'm moving on. I have to. If not for me then for Minato at least. I'm his only chance of a family and I will not be one of those adults that is stuck in the past." I said after a while watching as the mindscape turn into something elaborate or beautiful. Clear blue sky without a single cloud in sky. A clear stream (purity of the heart), smiling at its freshness (innocence). The fish were black, composed of darkness and suffering (pain mingling with innocence). In all honesty his mindscape is beautiful

"Good. That's great Kit. Remember you lived that life now you have another. But you are never alone, I'm here" kurama said.

I turned a soft smile turns the former demon "Like you always have. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get out there and live.

With that Aqua blue eyes snapped open as I rejoin the real world. With a small kurama sleeping on my chest my ears and tail disappearing once again and the privacy barrier fading away. Looking around I noticed all the machines that had been here where still here. Oh that's odd. That's when I remembered the privacy barrier, no one can come in or hear what's going on. I sighed as I waited for one of the medic-nin's to come into the room.

Time skip a few minutes later.

I notice there where restrain seals on my body. Of course the seals where not in plain sight but for a seals master like me. I could feel the seal trying in vain to suck up my chakra. From what I could see that these seals are not going to last very long. I thought as my new Unlimited Supply of chakra it will soon burn through these seals. Man being a bijuu is going too sucked and going to be awesome at the same time. But it seem that the Third hasn't completely trust me after all. Makes sense now on why Kurama was messing with my mind though. Not wanting people looking around in my memories and finding out the fact I'm a Bijuu now and the nine tail to be exact.

Sighing I pressed the button for assistance to a nurse would be so kind to return my clothes and so I could escape from this hell that people call the hospital. I only waited a moment while I had a lock of my Sun-kissed blonde hair between my fingers as a young nurse who seemed about my age came rushing in. she stopped at the door with a small blush which confused me to no end. Was she sick? She seems like it as she seemed to be fighting off a faint. Maybe she related to Hinata god that girl was creepy. I thought as I looked at the nurse.

After a while of her just staring at me, I cleared my throat to catch her attention

"Hello. I apologize for being a bother but would you please allow me to leave? I'm perfectly fine as you can see" I said in the most polite manner possible. Tho my voice sounded a bit deeper than before and almost husky.

"yes, you are fine aren't you" She said with a sudden big smile and dark blush on her cheek.

Nodding with a satisfied grin I stood up "Thanks. So I take it I you know where my clothes are? I wish to leave as soon as possible." I said as looked at her. The nurse blinked "you mean "fine" as how you feel?"

I gave her a confused expression "what else would I mean? You are a nurse right?" I asked.

The nurse's blush came at full force and she seemed shamed of all things. Maybe she was sick. Oh god please don't tell she's a fan girl. I thought with a shiver. "I-I sorry! Yes I'm a nurse, um I'm Akane Akiyama "she said bowing. Taking her sudden change of behavior I nodded. She must be new and was nervous! That had to be it Right?! Please don't let it a fangirl, I thought as I felt Kurama jumped onto my head. "It's all right! Don't worry you doing great on your job so I can leave right? Oh and my name is Naruto Namikaze and this little guy is kurama he's my familiar I said as I heard kurama yip his greetings nice to meet you." I said bowing lightly so kurama won't fall off my head as I walked over to Akane with a grin. "Well yes, they said as soon as you woke up you may leave and um your clothes were beyond recover so we have some civilian clothes ready." She said handing me some clothes that were neatly folded

Saying my thanks I took them turning to the small bathroom in the room to change. But sure enough Kurama used what little demonic powers to change the clothes to look more Regal & Noble. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Hey now you're the new Kyuubi no Kitsune and I'll be damned if any one of the other biju's or anyone to be that matter to see you dressed in those trash of civilian clothes." Kurama said as he looked at me leaving no room to argue. "Ok fine" I said as I got dressed. When I came out of the rest room. gone was the hospital gown and now I was wearing the Regal & Noble clothes kurama had made and these clothes fit me perfectly and they were a nice shade of a light Orange too so that was bonus. I thought.

3rd POV

Akane almost had a heart attack when she saw him. Kami have mercy the man was handsome. Hot. Cute. And sexy all rolled into one. "Thanks Akane I'll be seeing you." Naruto said as he jumped out the window while holding Kurama.

Akane was still trying to figure out why Kami would bless them with a man like that when she realized -

"oi! Come back here you haven't got your check up! Don't jump out windows you just got released from the hospital!" she screamed as she ran to the window only to see Naruto jump over roof tops towards the Hokage tower.

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER RETURN TO THAT HELL OF A PLACE YOU CALL A HOSPITAL!" Could be heard thought the village.


End file.
